Transgression
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré films… L'histoire d'amour tragique du Capitaine Teague et d'une princesse…. Et accessoirement du comment Teague est devenu Gardien du Code …Ecrit pour Bingo FR: Thème : Vente aux enchères et esclave


_**Disclaimer: **__**Disney pour Teague. Aicha est mienne**_

_**Coucou, voici une nouvelle histoire sur Teague ( une fois n'est pas coutume, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Transgression**

Le marché exhalait une odeur lourde, mélange d'épices, de sueur et d'autres choses qu'il valait mieux ignorer. Le jeune Edward Teague refoula une nausée sous l'œil moqueur de son mentor, le Capitaine Roberts.

« Et bien Teague, ça va pas ?

- Oh si Capitaine », mentit le jeune homme.

Roberts le considéra longuement et Edward se mordit la lèvre. Si Roberts le renvoyait, son père serait furieux. Et déçu. Après tout, Roberts était là pour juger des capacités d'Edward à devenir un jour capitaine de son propre navire. Un échec lui fermerait les portes de l'indépendance qu'il souhaitait de tout son cœur.

« Tu mens mal mais tu fais au moins l'effort d'essayer » commenta finalement Roberts avant de lui administrer une claque dans le dos.

Le souffle coupé, Edward serra les dents. Un jour, quand il serait capitaine, il écrirait une règle qui empêcherait les pirates de se moquer de leurs seconds et demanderait qu'elle soit adjointe au Code de la Piraterie… Un jour, il…

« Suis moi, ça va commencer »

Teague leva un regard surpris sur Roberts et ce dernier l'entraina vers une grande estrade.

« Regarde gamin et prends en de la graine »

Teague obéit avec docilité et observa l'estrade.

Des hommes se succédaient sur cette dernière. Des hommes à la peau sombre et aux poignets entravés. La vision mit mal à l'aise Teague qui se tourna vers son mentor

« L'or noir, Eddie, c'est ce qui rapporte le plus en ces temps troublés »

Teague déglutit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Roberts l'avait amené ici. Il loucha légèrement sur le capitaine et tenta d'évaluer la situation. Roberts était depuis cinq ans le Gardien du Code de la Piraterie, raison pour laquelle son père lui avait demandé de le former au dur métier de pirate… Or, le Code condamnait l'esclavage. Le cœur de Teague accéléra. Il avait compris. Roberts l'avait amené ici pour le tester !

« C'est contraire au Code », fit il observer d'une voix basse

Roberts sursauta et se tourna vers lui

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- L'esclavage Capitaine, c'est contraire au Code

- Depuis quand cites tu le Code de la Piraterie toi » le remballa Roberts

Teague rougit et se tut, peu désireux d'encourir les foudres de son mentor.

Sur l'estrade de planches, les femmes succédèrent aux hommes et Teague frissonna alors que les enchères s'envolaient.

« Une bonne métisse, y'a que ça de vrai » ricana Roberts en lui tapant à nouveau dans le dos.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Edward ne répondit pas. Les yeux rivés à l'estrade, il fixait avec horreur les corps décharnés et les regards morts des femmes et des hommes que l'on vendait comme du bétail.

Le jeune homme commençait à désespérer de partir un jour lorsque la voix du marchand d'esclave enfla.

« Et maintenant Messieurs, le clou de notre vente…. Admirez tous notre princesse , notre perle du désert… Aicha »

Teague retint son souffle alors que les assistants du marchand poussaient sur l'estrade une jeune femme à demi nue.

« Dentition parfaite, un corps à tomber » commença le bonimenteur

Teague grimaça lorsque l'homme arracha le voile qui couvrait la poitrine de la jeune femme. Cette dernière poussa un gémissement tandis que les assistants l'empêchaient de se couvrir la poitrine.

« Regardez la Messieurs… N'est-ce pas un morceau de choix ? Ricana le bonimenteur. Et jeune avec ça…. »

Un des hommes se leva

« Tu dis que c'est une princesse ?

- Oui Monsieur, une princesse d'orient, enlevée avec sa caravane pendant le voyage qui l'emmenait chez son futur mari ! S'exclama le marchand. Regarde … Elle porte encore ses bijoux », ricana t'il en levant le bras de la jeune femme pour exhiber un bracelet d'or fin.

Cette dernière posa sur les hommes un regard terrorisé et ses grands yeux noirs s'emplirent de larmes

« Pitié, rendez-moi à ma famille » supplia-t-elle dans un anglais chantant.

Le marchand éclata à nouveau de rire.

« La rendre à sa famille ? Eh pourquoi on laisserait des indigènes profiter de ce trésor ? Allons Messieurs… Cent pistoles pour cette beauté dans votre lit »

Écœuré, Teague vit des mains s'élever et les enchères s'envoler.

Sur l'estrade, la jeune femme tomba à genoux et le marchand se plaça devant elle

« Juste la bonne taille pour un homme normal, ricana t'il grivoisement. Allons seulement cinq cent ? Un effort, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on achète une princesse »

Teague sursauta et serra les poings, il aurait voulu avoir assez d'argent pour sauver la princesse…

« Capitaine… » tenta t'il

Roberts siffla entre ses dents, les yeux fixés sur la jeune beauté à demi nue

« Tu as raison… Il me la faut »

Le capitaine s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade

« Mille pièces. En or » annonça t'il, la main sur la crosse de son pistolet

Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres du marchand et Teague vit les autres hommes reculer prudemment

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda Roberts en posant un regard mauvais sur l'assistance.

Un grand silence salua sa question et le capitaine se tourna vers le marchand d'esclave

« Je veux ses bijoux aussi »

L'homme déglutit. Roberts était un capitaine connu. Un capitaine auquel on ne pouvait pas refuser.

« Mille pièces Monsieur » s'inclina t'il.

Teague regarda la jeune princesse qui sanglotait et lui sourit. Le cœur joyeux, il rejoignit Roberts. Il était certain que l'autre finirait par agir. Certes des esclaves avaient été vendus, mais les pirates ne pouvaient pas les sauver tous et si une seule devait être sauvée…. Ce devait être Aicha.

Teague fronça les sourcils lorsque Roberts passa un collier muni d'une chaine au cou de la jeune princesse. Puis, il réfléchit… Bien sûr, Roberts devait jouer le jeu, si les autres avaient su qui il était en vérité, ils seraient tous jeté en prison. Son regard glissa sur les hommes de la toute nouvelle Compagnie des Indes et il retint son envie de leur faire un pied de nez.

« Eddie, prend ses effets » ordonna Roberts.

Ces derniers résidaient en peu de choses…. Le marchand et ses sbires s'étaient déjà servis dans les trésors de la princesse orientale. Teague ramassa une curieuse guitare et une poignée de bijoux. Alors que Roberts tirait sur la chaine de la jeune femme, cette dernière tomba à genoux.

« Roly… Libérez Roly »

Le marchand ricana et désigna une cage dans laquelle voletait un moineau. Roberts rit à son tour

« Occupe toi de ça Eddie

- Libérez le » supplia la princesse

Sans réfléchir, Edward ouvrit la cage et le moineau s'envola sous le regard moqueur de Roberts

« Teague le libérateur de moineau… » se gaussa t'il

Edward ne répondit pas. La princesse lui souriait….

_**Plus tard….**_

Teague déposa les effets d'Aicha dans la cabine de Roberts tandis que ce dernier poussait la jeune femme sur son lit. Un sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme adressa un regard rassurant à la princesse puis s'adressa à Roberts

« Où comptez vous la libérer Capitaine ? »

Roberts, qui débouchait une bouteille de rhum, le fixa

« La quoi ? »

Mal à l'aise, Teague se troubla

« Le Code condamne l'esclavage…. »

Roberts soupira lourdement

« T'as quel âge Eddie ?

- Vingt ans Monsieur

- C'est ce qui me semblait mais j'étais pas sûr d'un coup… Ecoute Eddie, le Code c'est plus un guide qu'un réel code…

- Mais… vous êtes chargé de le faire respecter, » souffla Teague.

Roberts éclata de rire et sa main empoigna la chevelure sombre d'Aicha qui poussa un cri de douleur

« Tu crois encore aux histoires gamin ? Dommage pour toi, j'étais prêt à t'en faire profiter après mon passage… Vu que t'es sensé être mon second…Mais comme tu n'es pas un homme… garde plutôt la guitare… » se moqua t'il

Interdit, Teague le fixa

« Mais le Code….

- Dégage Eddie » lui ordonna Roberts

Comme il ne bougeait pas, le capitaine le saisit par le bras et le jeta à l'extérieur de la cabine

« Et nous dérange pas. Ma nouvelle esclave et moi on a plein de choses à se dire » se moqua t'il en claquant la porte.

Le cœur lourd, Teague entrevit le regard terrifié d'Aicha avant que la porte ne se referme.

Le jeune homme resta devant la porte, stupéfait et déçu par l'attitude du capitaine. Toutes ses illusions venaient de s'envoler… Il avait cru au Code, il avait cru que… L'honneur de la piraterie, tout ça…

« On fait quoi ? » lui demanda Gorge un des matelots

Teague plissa les yeux

« Le capitaine veut qu'on lève l'ancre pour Shipwreck Cove » s'entendit il répondre

Gorge haussa le sourcil

« Je croyais qu'on restait ici »

Teague haussa les épaules

« Ordre du capitaine »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et Gorge s'inclina. Après tout si le gamin faisait une erreur c'était pas son problème. Lui, il était pas second.

Une fois seul, Teague se tourna à nouveau vers la pièce. Un cri s'en échappa et il serra les poings

« Ce n'est pas ton problème, ce n'est pas ton problème, ne soit pas stupide Teague » se supplia-t-il à mi-voix.

Un nouveau gémissement lui parvint et il entendit la voix remplie de larmes d'Aicha

« Pitié…. »

Cette fois, s'en fut trop pour le jeune Edward. Il y avait des choses qu'un homme ne pouvait pas endurer. Et ce qui se passait derrière la porte en faisait partie.

Sans hésiter il pénétra dans la pièce.

Roberts, à demi penché sur Aicha qui se débattait, se tourna vers lui, le pantalon aux chevilles

« Tiens la ou sors d'ici Eddie »

Teague rencontra le regard rempli de terreur de la jeune femme et avança d'un pas

« Lâchez-la

- Quoi ? Non mais tu plaisantes, j'ai payé assez cher pour cette garce » ricana Roberts.

Soudainement très calme, Teague referma la porte derrière lui et s'empara du pistolet que Roberts avait posé sur la table

« J'ai dit : Lâchez la »

Le visage de Roberts se congestionna de rage tandis qu'Aicha se reculait, couvrant sa nudité du mieux possible

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Eddie ? Crois-moi gamin c'est les fers qui t'attendent…. »

Edward enleva lentement la sécurité du pistolet et Roberts hoqueta

« Le Code punit sévèrement la mutinerie lorsqu'elle est le fait d'un seul homme.

- Le Code n'est qu'une sorte de guide » s'entendit répondre Teague

Puis, il ferma les yeux et appuya sur la détente.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Roberts gisait sur le sol, un trou au milieu du front. Tremblant devant l'horreur de son geste, Teague lâcha le pistolet. Gorge pénétra alors dans la cabine et ramassa l'arme

« Tu l'as tué ? Il a tué le capitaine ! »

Les hommes de l'équipage s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce, bousculant Teague au passage tandis que Gorge hurlait

« Il a tué le capitaine »

Incapable de réagir, Teague blêmit alors que les hommes se tournaient vers lui. Le Code était clair à ce sujet. C'était la mort qui l'attendait….

« Cet homme a tué mon maitre ! » Hurla brusquement Aicha en désignant Gorge.

Stupéfait, Teague regarda la jeune femme tandis que Gorge se tournait vers elle

« Ne mens pas sale sorcière !

- Il l'a tué, il l'a tué ! » Sanglota Aicha

Teague croisa un instant le regard suppliant de la fille et se reprit

« Elle dit vrai. Gorge a abattu le Capitaine »

Les hommes se tournèrent vers lui, visiblement partagés.

« Mais enfin c'est Teague ! » protesta Gorge

Ferguson, l'un des plus anciens matelots qui avait pris Teague sous son aile, prit alors la parole

« M'est avis qu'on a jamais vu Eddie tuer qui que ce soit alors que Gorge…. »

Teague poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que Gorge, hurlant et crachant était emmené. Slim, le premier maitre se tourna vers lui

« Y'a quelque chose de pas clair mais si la fille dit que c'est Gorge… Quels sont vos ordres capitaine ?

- Ca…capitaine ? Bredouilla Teague

- Vous êtes second, le capitaine meurt, vous êtes capitaine »

Teague blêmit

« Shipwreck Cove » murmura t'il.

Le quartier maître sortit et Teague se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il avait transgressé le Code, lui ! En cet instant, il n'arrivait qu'à penser qu'à cela. Désobéir au Capitaine, transgression numéro un. Tuer le capitaine, ce qui pouvait être considéré comme la transgression numéro deux. Faire accuser un frère pirate de ses crimes…. La pire de toute

« Merci » souffla Aicha avec ferveur

Sa voix le sortit de son hébétude et il la regarda

« Pourquoi as-tu menti ?

- Pourquoi es tu intervenu ?lui renvoya la princesse

- Je ne sais pas… Je crois que j'aurais été incapable de me regarder en face si je l'avais laissé faire… » murmura Teague

Aicha sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne

« Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait »

Teague déglutit et fixa les yeux sombres et envoutants de la jeune femme

« Tu es vraiment une princesse ? Chuchota t'il

- Oui… soupira Aicha à regret

- Alors je vais te rendre à ton peuple, décida Teague. C'est ce que dit le Code »

Aicha secoua la tête

« Je ne connais pas ton code mais je sais que je ne veux pas retourner là bas

- Pourquoi ? Tu y as ta famille ….

- Et un mari auquel mon père m'a vendu comme l'homme blanc m'a vendue à ton capitaine, » rétorqua Aicha avec amertume.

Teague la regarda et son cœur accéléra. Le Code disait… Non pas le Code…. Il penserait plus tard au Code

« Si tu veux tu peux rester ici, souffla t'il

- Pour devenir ton esclave ?

- Non… pour être libre. Je t'emmènerai quelque part où tu seras libre. Comme le dit le Code »

Aicha sonda son regard puis sourit

« Je m'appelle Aicha

- Je sais…. Moi je m'appelle Edward. Edward Teague. Quel est ton nom ?

- Je n'en veux plus… Choisis en un pour moi »

Teague la fixa… Les mots moqueurs de Roberts lui revinrent en mémoire et il sourit

« Sparrow…. Ça veut dire moineau… Tu aimes ?

- Aicha Sparrow, » sourit la princesse

Un coup frappé à la porte les interrompit et Teague se redressa

« On a besoin de vous sur le pont Capitaine Teague » annonça Ferguson

Teague lança un regard désolé à Aicha et elle le fixa

« Je t'attendrai » murmura t'elle

Le cœur battant, Teague suivit Ferguson

« Dis Eddie…

- Oui ?

- Faut que je te dise… J'ai tout vu. Murmura Ferguson. Et je compte pas te dénoncer… Ca fait trop longtemps que Roberts piétine notre Code »

Edward rougit

« Je l'ai transgressé aussi

- Te mine pas avec ça petit. Une transgression est justifiable si elle est juste » lui sourit Ferguson.

_**Plus tard dans la nuit**_

Encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire, Teague rejoignit comme dans un rêve sa cabine. Il hoqueta en découvrant Aicha, qui, debout, semblait l'attendre. Les yeux dans les siens, la jeune femme laissa retomber les voiles qui la couvraient

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça… Tu es libre.

- Mais j'ai envie de le faire. Tu as tué pour moi sans me connaitre. Tu m'as sauvée sans me connaitre. Tu m'as donné une nouvelle existence et un nom. C'est plus qu'aucun homme n'a jamais fait pour moi Répondit Aicha

- Nous ne sommes pas encore sauvés. Je ne sais pas comment la Confrérie des Pirates réagira. Le capitaine Roberts était important.. Il, il gardait nos lois, » tenta d'expliquer Edward

Aicha sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Teague poussa un gémissement et l'enlaça. Leurs bouches s'épousèrent puis Aicha recula

« Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai prié pour que tu m'achètes et tu as fait plus que ça….

- Pourquoi moi ? Souffla Teague

- Parce que ton regard est bon » murmura la femme en baissant les yeux

Le cœur de Teague accéléra et il lui prit la main

« Je ne veux pas te forcer

- Tu l'as dit. Je suis libre. Et je te choisis. Si tu veux de moi »

Edward l'enlaça et soupira

« Oh oui… »

**()()**

Les semaines suivantes furent les plus douces de l'existence de Teague. Il était capitaine. Il possédait Aicha. Sa princesse dépassait tous ses rêves et lui qui s'était tellement moqué de ses amis qui tombaient amoureux se découvrit brusquement l'âme d'un amant. Aicha lui apprit à jouer de la curieuse guitare qu'elle avait emportée et il lui apprit ce qu'il savait de l'amour.

Jusqu'au jour où il fit face au Tribunal de la Confrérie.

Teague déglutit devant les Seigneurs Pirates. Gorge se tenait face à lui et pointait un regard accusateur sur lui

« Il a tué Roberts, pour s'emparer de son esclave. La preuve, elle est sa maitresse »

Un murmura salua son accusation et Teague déglutit

« Aicha n'est pas une esclave. Le Code des Pirates dit qu'il n'y a pas d'esclaves »

Les hommes se tournèrent vers lui et son père secoua la tête d'un air navré

« Aicha Sparrow confirme ta version », commenta Pash All, le seigneur de la Capsienne

Don José, le seigneur de la Méditerranée, protesta

« Aicha Sparrow est sa maitresse

- Ferguson témoigne aussi en sa faveur, sous entends tu qu'il est son amant ? s'exclama le père de Teague

- Non mais…

- Sors Edward. » Ordonna son père

Le cœur lourd, Teague obéit. Il attendit des heures puis son père le rejoignit

« Ils ont tranchés. Ils te reconnaissent innocent. Te voilà Seigneur mon fils »

Teague écarquilla les yeux et son père sourit

« La Confrérie a pris une autre décision. Tu sembles bien connaitre le Code. Aussi, la charge de Gardien est tienne si tu la souhaites »

Teague hésita. Le Gardien du Code n'avait pas le droit de se marier, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser détourner de sa tâche…. Son regard tomba sur Aicha et son père grimaça

« Eddie, c'est un test…. Ne soit pas idiot… Tu pourras en faire ta maitresse »

Teague fixa la jeune femme et Aicha le regarda, troublée. Le jeune homme réfléchit longtemps. Gardien du Code… A vingt ans…. C'était plus qu'il n'en avait jamais rêvé

« Aucune femme ne peut passer avant ton devoir… souffla son père. Imagine… C'est LE CODE Edward ! »

Teague ferma les yeux. Le Code… Ce code qui disait que les hommes étaient libres. Ce code à cause duquel il avait tué Roberts. Parce qu'il n'en était pas digne. Parce qu'il le méprisait. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'une autre Aicha soit victime d'un pirate transgresseur

« J'accepte » murmura t'il

Tout alla très vite ensuite… Edward Teague fit le serment de respecter et de faire respecter le Code devant l'assemblée réunie des Seigneurs. Sa voix ne faiblit pas lorsqu'il jura à nouveau n'être pour rien dans la mort de Roberts et il songea qu'il faisait ça pour le Code. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Aicha qui s'était faufilée dans l'assemblée lorsqu'il jura de dédier son existence au Code.

« Acceptes tu de ne vivre que pour le Code Edward Teague ?

- Je le jure… » souffla Teague

Il lui sembla que son cœur se brisait alors qu'Aicha secouait la tête avec incompréhension.

_**Dix ans plus tard,**_

Un sourire aux lèvres, Teague grattait sa guitare lorsqu'Aicha pénétra dans sa chambre sans frapper

« Bonjour Eddie

- Aicha… »Souffla t'il.

Celle qui serait toujours une princesse à ses yeux sourit tristement

« Tu sembles surpris de me voir, pourtant il me semble que je t'ai toujours accueilli durant toutes ses années… Comme tant d'autres »

Le cœur de Teague se serra.

« Je ne pouvais pas Aicha, tu le sais…. Te désigner comme ma favorite t'aurait mise en danger

- Toi et ton Code….

- C'est la première fois que tu viens me voir, souffla Teague

- Il me semblait être libre. Est-ce que cela exclu le fait de venir te rendre visite ?

- Bien sûr que non … approche »

Aicha s'adoucit et désigna la guitare

« Tu l'as encore….

- Elle me suit partout, tu le sais bien »

Leurs regards s'épousèrent brièvement et Aicha soupira

« Eddie… Je suis venue te demander une faveur

- Je t'écoute » répondit le pirate, surpris

Aicha le regarda avec regret

« Jack devient grand. Trop grand pour la taverne que je tiens. Je suis venue te demander de le prendre sur ton navire

- Aicha…

- Enfin tu sais qui il est ! Eddie c'est ton fils !

- Je m'en suis occupé, se défendit Teague

- Mais de loin…. S'il te plait… Apprend lui. Apprend lui à devenir un homme bon

- Aicha, souffla Teague, ému

- S'il te plait… Je sais que le Code l'interdit mais c'est ton fils ! Il était dans mon ventre avant que ce stupide livre te prenne

- Ne parle pas du Code ainsi, chuchota Teague. Je le prendrais Aicha. J'ai juste peur qu'il en souffre »

La femme sourit tristement

« Comment pourrait-il en souffrir ? Il t'aime Eddie….

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Non mais il n'est pas idiot… Tu es le seul homme à partager ma couche… »

Le Gardien du Code ferma les yeux

« D'accord. D'accord Aicha. Je prendrai Jack à mon bord »

La jeune femme sourit et l'embrassa légèrement

« Merci Eddie… J'étais sûre que tu dirais ça

- Il est derrière la porte n'est-ce pas ? » Soupira Teague

Aicha lui adressa un sourire mutin

« Jack tu peux entrer »

Teague suivit des yeux le petit garçon tandis que ce dernier lui adressait un regard franc. Le même que celui de sa mère

« Alors comme ça tu veux naviguer ?

- Oui pa… »

Teague fronça les sourcils et Aicha se raidit

« Oui Capitaine Teague, » se reprit Jack

Teague se tourna vers son amante

« Aicha…..

- Il est jeune…

- Je ne veux pas qu'il courre le moindre danger » murmura Teague en regardant le petit garçon

Son seul fils. Son unique enfant

« Jack ?

- Oui maman ?

- Tu vas naviguer avec le Seigneur Teague, tu le connais n'est ce pas ? »

Jack posa un regard hésitant sur Teague et revint sur sa mère

« Oui….

- C'est ton capitaine Jack. N'oublie pas, rien de plus » murmura Aicha

Pendant une seconde les yeux de la mère et de l'enfant se nouèrent et Edward se retint de le serrer dans ses bras comme il l'avait si souvent fait. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté de prendre Jack à son bord, il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'agir comme le père qu'il était.

« Oui maman » répondit Jack

Aicha sourit et caressa la joue de son fils

« Je te laisse avec ton capitaine Jackie…. Mais n'oublie pas….

- Quoi ? »

Les yeux d'Aicha s'assombrirent et elle fixa Teague tout en répondant à son fils

« Si un jour, tu rencontres une femme que tu aimes… Ne lui ferme pas ton cœur

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jack tandis que Teague retenait son souffle

- Parce que sinon tu la perdras » murmura Aicha

Le Gardien du Code ferma les yeux et gratta lentement sa guitare. Aicha avait raison. Il l'avait perdue. Parce qu'il avait été incapable de changer une ligne du Code qu'il avait pourtant transgressé….


End file.
